


Ich möchte es wissen, also sag es mir

by blackfin



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz decides to surprise Aoba with an under the table blowjob</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich möchte es wissen, also sag es mir

**Author's Note:**

> Translations are at the bottom. Special thanks to user Sarah who was kind enough to let me know of the correct translations!

Aoba was studying German etiquette at the dining room table, completely immersed in the rules and regulations of society and didn’t notice Noiz quietly come in, crawl underneath the table and settle in front of him. He only noticed when he felt Noiz’s hands unbuckling his belt and pulling open his pants. 

He jumped back, startled by the hands suddenly pushing themselves into his pants and tried to move away but Noiz slung a arm around his waist and pulled him back. Aoba opened his mouth to ask ‘what are you doing, you perverted brat’ when Noiz suddenly pushed his face into Aoba’s crotch, causing him to nearly jump out of his seat. 

Noiz pulled Aoba as close as he could get him with the table in the way and himself under it and nuzzled Aoba's stirring cock through his underwear. Now completely understanding what Noiz was doing, Aoba started to squirm as heat started to spark excitedly inside of him. Half of his thoughts were devoted entirely to how good it felt when Noiz rubbed his soft lips against Aoba’s covered cock and the other half were protesting that this was incredibly embarrassing. That half of him desperately wants to get away, to push his chair back and get under the table to chastise Noiz but with Noiz’s arm around his waist (and one hand groping and kneading his ass like there was no tomorrow), he really was not going anywhere and he was very quickly losing the urge to do so. 

"Tell me what you want in German, Aoba." Noiz instructs from underneath the table, his hot breath warming the fabric over Aoba's already hardening cock. “You’ve been studying all this time. Show me what you’ve learned, Aoba.”

"Noiz." Aoba halfway begs as he's, ashamedly, already a little bit too hot and bothered to think straight enough to form coherent sentences in a language he already knows, much less one he's still learning.

"Tell me, Aoba." Noiz orders in a soft, firm but lust-filled voice. He presses his mouth over his clothed cock and brushes his tongue along the outline. "I'll stop unless you can tell me exactly what you want in German."

He doesn't want Noiz to stop. Too riled up to really think, Aoba put his head down onto the table and tried to ignore the feeling of Noiz's lips pressing gentle kisses along his length and against the sensitive skin of his lower belly, tried to ignore those long, slender fingers brushing teasingly against his swelling flesh, tried to ignore the hot breath that soaked in through the fabric. With all the brain power he could summon up, he tossed around desperately for the right words. He knew enough of German to figure out what he wanted to say but actually forming the sentences was nigh impossible with what was going on. His whole body jumped when Noiz's hot mouth started to suck on the head of his cock through the cloth of his underwear. If Noiz kept doing that, he wasn’t going to be able to think at all!

"What do you want, Aoba? Tell me." Noiz ordered once again and Aoba could practically see the smirk on his face.

Swallowing dryly, Aoba took a deep breath, clenched his fists and whispered, "S-saug es."

Reaching under the table, he curled his fingers through Noiz's hair and said a bit louder, "Ich möchte das du daran saugst."

Noiz chuckled, the soft rasp made Aoba’s head buzz with anticipation even before he had said a word, "Gut gemacht, Aoba. Here's your reward."

In one swift movement, Noiz released his throbbing cock from the confines of his underwear and pushed his entire length into his warm, wet mouth.

Blissful heat enveloped his cock and Aoba cried out in pleasure as his hips thrust forward into Noiz's mouth. He couldn't move much as there was hardly any space between him, the table, chair, and Noiz's strong hold. Noiz bobbed up and down on his length, stopping every so often at the top to suck on his head, his tongue swirling around the tip and dipping occasionally into the slit as he lapped up the copious amount of pre-cum leaked out. His hand squeezed, kneaded and groped his ass, pulling him forward and almost encouraging Aoba to thrust into his mouth, which Aoba did almost uncontrollably. Breathing heavy, Aoba hung onto the table for dear life, his knuckles turning white as pleasure washed over him in massive, thundering waves. The only sounds in the room were Aoba’s heavy breathing and the sloppy, wet, almost indecent noise of Noiz sucking him off. 

With an audible pop, Noiz pulled off of his cock and whispered huskily, his voice dripping with lust, as he started to slowly stroke his length with his hand, "Do you like it, Aoba? Does it feel good?"

Struggling to keep his breathing under control as his body burned with pleasure at the feeling of Noiz’s rough palm sliding against his saliva coated dick, Aoba nodded against the surface of the table and moaned, "Ja, es fühlt sich gut an." 

Tightening his hold on Noiz's hair, he whispered, "Mehr." 

He spread his legs a bit wider to give Noiz more room and moaned, "Mehr, Noiz." 

It seemed that he didn't have to tell him twice, as the moment those words left his mouth, Noiz fervently took him back in his mouth and began to suck him with enthusiasm. Pulling back after a few strokes, Noiz ran his tongue up and down the length of Aoba's cock, stopping every so often to suck on the veins, to stroke him strongly with his hand, to thumb over the head and smear the precum, to gently fondle his balls which made Aoba jolt and cry out louder than before. With his cheek pressed against the tabletop, Aoba gasped and moaned as Noiz pushed him farther and farther towards his climax. 

Knowing he wasn't going to last much longer, Aoba moaned, "Noiz, I'm-"

"You're what, Aoba? Tell me." Noiz teased, his hand stroking up and down his cock at a furiously slow pace. "Hm?" He whispered against the head of his dick, pressing his lips in a soft kisses across the bright red, sensitive skin. "Sags mir, Aoba.”

His name was whispered in a indisputable order and Aoba, desperately wanting relief and unable to say no to that voice, those words, moaned out, "Ich werde kommen."

Having already gone that far, he gasped, "Ich möchte kommen!"

"How?" Noiz asked. "How do you want me to make you cum? With my hand or my mouth? Which do you want, Aoba?"

In the back of his head, he knew he was going to smack Noiz across the side of his head when this was all over but right now, he was so desperate to have release (and so unbelievably turned on by the heated tone in Noiz's voice) that he swallowed his embarrassment and whispered, "Mund."

"What, Aoba? I couldn't hear you. Sag es lauter." 

Now he was definitely, one hundred percent certain that Noiz had rightfully earned a smack, but now was not the time. Breathing in deeply, he managed to get out, "Mund. Mit deinem Mund. Mach es mit dem Mund." 

"As you wish." Noiz whispered, closing his mouth over his cock and sinking all the way down to the base before quickly pulling back up, sucking loudly all the way. Aoba cried out as the pressure built up in his hips. Noiz plunged back down, one hand playing with Aoba's balls, the other releasing his ass to move to his front, slide underneath his shirt and reach up to brush against his sensitive nipple. His pace was quick, almost desperate as though he couldn't wait for Aoba to cum into his mouth. 

His whole body began to tense up as the heat and the pleasure started to coil ever tighter and tighter inside of him. Moaning desperately, unable to keep his voice down as Noiz's almost painfully hot mouth bobbed up and down, Aoba tried to hold on but he had been riled up the point where he couldn't even think straight. With such a fervent, enthusiastic effort being made on his sensitive and engorged cock, he only lasted a few more wet strokes before he, with a jolt and a searing hot flash of pleasure that rushed like a tidal wave through his entire body, came without reservations into Noiz's waiting mouth. Crying out loudly, his hips jolted forward, shaking as his orgasm rippled through him like a current. 

Noiz's pace slowed as he milked the last of Aoba’s fading orgasm, savoring the remainder of cum splashing across his tongue as he lovingly sucked on his spent cock; letting the slowly softening muscle fall from his mouth when he was done.

Aoba rested against the table, exhausted and spent; his back heaving as he pulled in deep breaths as he came down from his afterglow. With a shuffle, Noiz crawled out from underneath the table and sat down beside him. Aoba noted he had a expression that all but read 'Thank you for the tasty meal!'. His face stretched by his familiarly triumphant smirk and a teasing glint in his green eyes, Noiz asked, "Did you enjoy that, Aoba?"

Without a word, Aoba reached over and smacked Noiz weakly over the top of his head, which only earned him a light laugh from Noiz. Getting up, he said in a haughty tone, "I'm going to take a shower."

"Can I join you?" Noiz asked, reaching up to catch Aoba’s hand, his voice was husky and full of unrestrained desire. Spreading his legs, he revealed that not only was he obviously very hard, but that there was a significantly noticeable stain forming at the top of his crotch. Aoba also noticed that his cheeks were flaming red, his breath was subdued and his eyes were heavy lidded. Feeling a new twinge of heat spark inside him at seeing Noiz in such a state, Aoba sighed and said, "You really are a perverted brat."

Holding out a hand with Noiz happily took, he helped him from the floor and said, "I'm not saying anything in German this time."

"Oh? Then should I be the one too?" Noiz replied with a smirk before leaning close, pressing a warm kiss against his lips and then, pulling back just a fraction so that their faces were still very close, he whispered, "Ich möchte in dir sein, Aoba." 

Blushing furiously, Aoba glared at Noiz and whispered, "Perverted brat!" before turning on his heel and heading towards the bathroom while Noiz's gentle laughter and footsteps followed after him

**Author's Note:**

> Ich möchte es wissen, also sag es mir (I Want to Know so Tell Me)  
> saug es (suck it)  
> Ich möchte das du daran saugst (I want you to suck it)  
> Gut gemacht (good job)  
> Ja, es fühlt sich gut an (yes, it feels good)  
> Mehr (more)  
> Sags mir, Aoba (Tell me, Aoba)  
> Ich werde kommen (I’m going to cum)  
> Ich möchte kommen (I want to cum!)  
> Mund (mouth)  
> sag es lauter (say it louder)  
> Mund. Mit deinem Mund. Mach es mit dem Mund (Mouth. With your mouth. Do it with your mouth.)  
> Ich möchte in dir sein, Aoba (I want to be inside you, Aoba.)


End file.
